


Nothing is like yesterday

by nakurumok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Although the summary is in English but the fic is in Chinese, And he was sent to death by Future!Dean, Based on 504, He stayed, I cannot help but notice that Future!Cas had the chance to leave but he didn't, I just wanna try to figure out some details that are not mentioned in canon, M/M, Mention of Future!Destiel, So I wrote this fic, This breaks my heart, Trying to sort things out, future!cas - Freeform, past!Dean - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakurumok/pseuds/nakurumok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the night before confronting Lucifer, Dean had a chance to talk to the future version of his friend. And he figured out something at last.</p><p>(As this fic is in Chinese so I kinda summarized my idea in the end notes in English. Feel free to skip to the end notes if you don't understand Chinese or just wanna know the idea behind this fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is like yesterday

 

當所有人都為了明天的最後一戰爭取最後幾個小時的睡眠時，Dean獨自一個走離營地不遠處找了個地方坐了下來。  
  
他睡不著──見鬼，這樣的情況下誰可以睡著──他的腦袋只一直轟鳴著那個未來的Dean Winchester告訴他的事情：Croatoan在蔓延、Sam成為了Lucifer的容器，他們不惜一切拒絕Michael和Lucifer的要求、想要保存完整的世界正在無可挽救的崩潰瓦解。  
  
該死的Zachariah。他想，盯著在還在運作的昏黃街燈下投在地上的影子。該死的天堂和地獄的混帳破事情。  
  
「真可惜，我覺得世界末日的前一夜其實是可以過得精彩一點的。」  
  
Dean跳了起來，他下意識的伸手想要拔出塞在皮帶的槍，多年的獵人訓練使他在自己意識到之前就已經準備好要迎撃。腦袋快速的運算著究竟他是不是早一步踏進了Lucifer的陷阱，他握著槍猛地的回頭，卻見那只是Castiel踏著幾乎悄無聲息的腳步走到自己的身旁。  
  
「Cas！Dammit！你嚇死我了！」他鬆開了槍柄，吼道。  
  
「嗯哼，那邊的Dean可是好得很呢，」聳聳肩，2014年的Castiel露出一個嘲諷的笑容。他坐了下來，仰起頭看著Dean，黯淡的天空藍眼睛微微瞇了起來「我想你還有好一陣子會活得好好的。」  
  
Dean張了張嘴巴，他不曉得應該怎樣回應這個不冷不熱的嘲諷「……Dammit。」他最後低聲說。  
  
「的確。」Castiel嚴肅的點點頭，有這麼一瞬間，Dean覺得自己終於能把這個Castiel跟他所認識的那個天使連結起來。但下一秒，Castiel又再笑了起來，於是那一丁點的熟悉感再次消散「但管他的呢？」他說，一直笑著「明天就是最後了啊。」  
  
「……你又喝醉了？」Dean頓了一下，把槍塞回進皮帶，重新坐了下來。  
  
「沒有，」Castiel搖搖頭，他低頭看著自己的手指蜷縮起來又再放開，臉上仍然掛著那個笑容，Dean很懷疑他剛才在車裡吃的那兩顆安非他命的藥效還沒過「都被收走了。即使是未來的你也無法忍受我在上戰場之前喝醉或者嗑藥。」他聳聳肩「所以現在我很清醒。」他說。  
  
「……或許你應該去睡覺。」頓了一下，Dean開口，他驚訝自己聽起來完全沒了他想像中的嘲諷。  
  
「明天這個時候所有人都應該已經死了，那時候不睡也不行了。」Castiel撇撇嘴，他伸了個懶腰，拉扯起的白色衣服下擺下露出了一小片蒼白的皮膚「好吧，我忘了你不會。」他回頭眨眨眼睛笑道「你可是有Zachariah當你的守護天使呢。」  
  
「去他的。」Dean喃喃的說「那些見鬼的天使，」他抓了抓自己亂糟糟的短髮「Fuck，所以現在連你這唯一一個沒這麼混蛋的天使都變了人類。」  
  
Dean等著Castiel回嗆回來說他只是在說廢話，但過了一會兒他都沒說話，於是Dean轉過頭，只見Castiel正盯著他看。那雙眼睛看起來就跟他所認識的、2009年的Castiel沒有兩樣。湛藍、澄澈，當它靜止下來，裡面便彷彿盛載著最深不見底的海洋。  
  
「說起來這還得怪你。」在Dean皺眉想要說什麼的時候，Castiel眨眨眼睛，移開了目光，再次笑了起來。他的話題轉變流暢得讓Dean有點跟不上「我第一次喝醉是被你灌的。」  
  
「我沒……」  
  
「我的意思是未來的你，」Castiel揮揮手「那時候我剛完全失去榮光，一上戰場便倒楣的被子彈在肩頭的位置打了個對穿，」他比了比自己的右肩的位置「你替我縫合傷口之前二話不說的就灌我喝了一整瓶威士忌，搞得我宿醉睡了兩天，還嚇得Chuck以為我失血過多變植物人了。」  
  
Dean試圖想像抱著寫字板一臉驚惶的Chuck，躺上床上昏迷不醒的Cas，想像著帶領著所有人掙扎想要活到這個世界結束的自己，他想像著這個最終還是沒有因為他們的堅持而變得美好的世界；然後他想起跟自己分道揚鑣的Sam，想起2009年的那一堆破事，天堂、地獄、天啟。  
  
他的人生還真他媽的充滿希望。  
  
「……最少我沒有教會你嗑藥。」他最後說。他沒有嘆氣，但他真的他媽的覺得這一切混帳的事情讓他覺得很累。  
  
Castiel挑挑眉，Dean知道他看出了什麼，但對此他什麼都沒有說「對，而這真出乎我的意料之外，你可是公認是最會帶壞我的人類。」Castiel露出了一個微笑說。  
  
「但你知道最棒的是什麼嗎？」在Dean開口反駁他之前，他繼續說。他微微仰起頭，加深了笑容，在昏暗的燈光下變得透藍的眼睛細細的瞇了起來「它讓你不記得痛……而有時候嗑得夠多的話，我會覺得自己仍然可以飛翔。」他說，笑得像個孩子一樣開懷「你知道，像你說的，拍拍小翅膀什麼的。」  
  
「……你仍然是一個戰士。」嘴巴抿成一條線，Dean說。他不懂得安慰別人──這是Sam做的事情──但這個未來的Castiel的說話像一桶冷水向他潑來：他並不是唯一失去一切的人，所以他也不該他媽的裝著自己是。  
  
「我一直在戰鬥。」聳聳肩，Castiel說，擦了擦笑出淚水的眼角「不然你猜你不會把我攆出去嗎？沒了天使的魔法、擁有的知識派不上用場、一開始連槍也拿不穩……難道我還可以去替Chuck清點廁紙的存量還可以撐多久？」  
  
看著Dean皺起眉，他驚訝的睜大眼睛「不是吧？都過了幾年了你還以為Jimmy是當稅務會計師的？噢不，」他大笑起來「我真想親以前自己一口──可愛的小天使──拜託，Jimmy以前是銷售員！」他擦擦眼睛「不過我肯定未來的你會比較懂得欣賞我有一張靈活的嘴。」  
  
看著Castiel饒有趣味的盯著他，Dean想了一下，然後驚恐的睜大眼睛「噢不……」  
  
「如果這樣能讓你覺得好過一點的話，我除了跟你上床之外我跟營裡的幾乎所有人都睡過。」看著Dean似乎馬上要嗆死自己，Castiel滿足的笑得像一隻吃飽了的大貓「好吧，除了Chuck，他說他沒辦法接受作為一個先知跟一個天使──好吧，前先知和前天使──上床。但我不明白，」他做出了一個疑惑的表情，眼睛裡卻滿滿是嘲諷「上帝都跑掉了，我不知道他在堅持什麼。」  
  
「不，我什麼都不想知道。」Dean一臉痛苦的說，他覺得自己最好拿消毒藥水洗洗耳朵，還有腦袋。  
  
「別告訴我你沒想過要對我做什麼，穿著風衣的那個版本的我。」Castiel湊近Dean，而Dean第一次覺得被入侵私人空間會覺得這麼不安，他肯定即使他開罵這個Castiel也絕對不會道歉退開「雖然你一直說那件風衣很醜，但以你好幾次在我們上床的時候會突然問起那件風衣的下落……我知道你喜歡這個。」  
  
「Castiel！」  
  
「嗯哼，果然沒有姓氏吼起來沒這麼有氣勢。」Castiel聳聳肩，然後在Dean要乾脆揍他之前退了開來「我想我終於明白為什麼人類把姓氏和名字分開來了。」  
  
Dean瞪著Castiel，一時間不確定自己是不是應該乾脆在這裡掐死這個前天使，而後者只是給了他一個微笑「……我不認為Lucifer會這麼輕易讓我們找到他。」最後Dean說。又或許他斷定未來的Dean Winchester即使在最後關頭仍然不能對自己的弟弟下手，他想。而唯一不會出錯的是所有人都會死。  
  
「進入戰區，然後用Colt殺死Lucifer，我們的無畏領袖說了算。」Castiel沒所謂的回答道。  
  
「我記得你剛才才說他……我……」皺著眉，Dean真的很討厭這種混亂的人稱「這個計劃很魯莽。」  
  
「沒錯，我還說你很漫不經心。」Castiel眨眨眼睛，再次掛上了那個充滿嘲諷的笑容「我還沒嗑藥嗑到失憶，我記得我說過什麼。」他說「即使我認識了你這麼多年，但這仍然是我聽說過的、你的最不經大腦的『計劃』。」他做了個空氣括號的手勢，他的動作人類得讓Dean感到痛楚。  
  
「但你還是跟來了。」Dean說。  
  
「我說，」Castiel嘆了口氣「我當了一輩子──要是天使跟人類是分開的話那就是兩輩子了──士兵，而你知道那代表什麼，」他看著Dean，那雙眼睛是唯一一樣讓Dean能辨識出這曾經是信仰堅定的天使Castiel的憑證「士兵只需要聽從命令向前走，他們不需要、也不可以自己懂得什麼時候要後退。」  
  
「……你不該相信我。」最後Dean只能這樣說，他握起拳。他想起未來的自己是怎樣毫不猶豫的一槍轟掉感染了Croatoan的戰友的頭，他想起未來的自己是怎樣後悔沒有答應當Michael的容器，而即使未到世界末日，他的人生仍然是見鬼的一團糟「你們不該相信我。」他說，煩躁的抓著自己的頭髮「我會害死所有人。」他想起未來的自己那見鬼的戰略計劃，他只是讓所有人都去送死。  
  
「……你知道Zachariah說了謊吧？」沉默了一下，Castiel開口，他看著Dean瞪大眼睛的看著他「嘿，不，我不是要告訴你這只是一場見鬼的夢－－只是，」他頓了一下，這是Dean第一次看見他細心斟酌著該說什麼「你知道你改變不了這裡的結局吧。」  
  
「我不明白。」Dean放下了手，皺起眉「那些天使──Zachariah送我來2014年，就是想給我一個教訓，這就是他們想告訴我要避免發生的結局不是嗎？」  
  
「對，」Castiel回答道「但我想說的不是這個。我的意思是，即使你回到2009年──你的那頁月曆──即使你答應了Michael的要求，天堂和地獄的大戰開始，你們勝出了，你還是沒辦法改變這裡的事。」  
  
他看著緊皺著眉的Dean，頓了一下「你們的學者說得沒錯，即使你可以改變某個過去的決定，你也只能讓你的世界變得跟這裡不一樣……但你的決定並不會改變已經發生了的未來。」他聳聳肩「簡直來說，平衡世界。」  
  
「……平衡世界。」Dean重覆道。  
  
Castiel點點頭「所以明天、或者以後會死去的人仍然會死去，這裡的Sam仍舊會對Lucifer說了好，你自己、Chuck、Risa……」他一個個數算著。他抬頭看著Dean，他的眼神裡沒有指責，Dean知道他只是在陳述事實「無論你願意付出怎樣的代價，」他說。  
  
「你仍然無法拯救這裡的任何一個人。」  
  
在來到2014年之後，Dean曾經想過或許Zachariah並不單止想要告訴他這就是他拒絕跟天堂合作的結果－－世界會迎來末日，他愚蠢的想要堅持拯救整個世界的代價是他連一半都無法保存──而還有的是，他想威脅他除了2009年還沒發生的未來，他還得對已經發生了的2014年負責。  
  
他或許可以改變這些，只要他願意為這些可能性屈服。  
  
但不。這是2014年的Castiel告訴他的事情。專注於你能做的事情，接受你所不能改變的事情，把它們放下，然後盡力改變你所能改變的；當一個他媽的、不要整天被想要拯救所有世界的念頭沖昏頭腦的Dean Winchester。  
  
「……我是不是還該對你好心安慰我說聲謝謝？」最後Dean說，他的聲音低沉而沙啞。  
  
「我就是喜歡心腸這麼軟的你。」Castiel笑了起來，宣佈道「我只是想確保你不會因為那些見鬼的『所有事情都是我的責任』的情意結而蠢得上了Zachariah的當。」他拍拍自己的大腿然後站起來「好了，你說得對，我應該去睡覺的了，畢竟睡覺也是我變成人類之後的愛好之一。」  
  
「……嘿Cas，」在Castiel站起來想要離開的時候，Dean站起身，叫住了他。他看著Castiel轉過頭，凌亂的黑髮和不再銳利的藍眸在夜色裡看起來就像快要消失。他張了張嘴，任由說話溜出口「為什麼你不走？」  
  
他這樣問道。天使都已經全部離開了，而Castiel那時候並未失去榮光；他不是沒能力離開，他只是選擇了不這樣做。  
  
「……這是約定。」在Dean以為他會嘲笑他不但心腸軟還見鬼的多愁善感、或者乾脆就這樣扭頭離開的時候，Castiel這樣回答道。  
  
他微微的笑著──不是那種他最常掛在臉上的、那種充滿嘲諷的笑容，而是小小的、笑意直達眼睛的微笑－－而那雙眼睛，提醒了Dean他總是讓他錯覺那裡面倒映著真正的、最澄淨的天空。  
  
「我不會走的，Dean。」他說，而Dean發現那是從他們見面以來，他第一次喊他的名字「這是我們的約定。」他說，笑了起來「好吧，或許連未來的你都不曉得這個約定的存在──」他說，看進Dean的眼裡，他的眼睛閃爍著溫暖的笑意「但我相信過天堂、我曾經有過信仰、也尋找過上帝，每一次我都只能失望而回，但我知道這一次不會。」  
  
「……那恐怕你會失望了。」Dean說，他試圖開了個玩笑，卻悲慘的失敗了，他聽起來咬牙切齒的「看來我無法拯救世界。」  
  
「噢不，Dean，」Castiel笑了起來「你不是已經做到了嗎？」沒等Dean問他這是什麼意思，他揮揮手，轉頭便邁步離開「好啦，晚安了。」最後他停住了腳步，回頭，給了Dean一個大大的微笑。  
  
Dean目送著他離開，在第二天2014的Dean Winchester決定要把所有人送去當誘餌分散Lucifer的注意之前，這是他最後一次看見這個Castiel的笑。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在一切都結束之後，Zachariah把他帶了回2009，然後在他拒絕了要答應成為Michael的容器、Zachariah想要發飆的時候，Dean一眨眼便發現自己已經不在汽車旅館的房間。  
  
「……Cas。」Dean看著漆黑的公路和把他瞬移──或者帶著飛走，什麼都好──的Castiel「剛剛好的時間。」他說，左右張望著確定Zachariah沒有跟著來。  
  
「我們約好了的。」天使歪歪頭，露出了一個小小的笑容。  
  
瞪大了眼睛，Dean慢慢的回頭，Castiel的說話彷似某種魔法一樣讓所有碎片咔嗒一聲的拼湊出整片畫面──  
  
  
  
 _『我不認為Cas會去其他地方。』_  
  
 _『士兵只需要聽從命令向前走，他們不需要、也不可以自己懂得什麼時候要後退。』_  
  
 _『每一次我都只能失望而回，但我知道這一次不會。』_  
  
 _『噢不，Dean，你不是已經做到了嗎？』_  
  
  
  
「Dammit Cas……」Dean喃喃的說。  
  
「Dean？」  
  
在Castiel皺皺眉想要伸手按上Dean的額頭檢查看看Zachariah給他的時光之旅是不是落下了什麼後遺症的時候，Dean忽然伸手把天使緊緊抱住。  
  
「Dean？」Castiel被嚇了一跳，換著平時Dean一定不會放過嘲笑他的機會的。  
  
「……我警告你，別擅自去死。」  
  
「Dean我沒想過……」  
  
「而且事先聲明，你的風衣真的很醜。」  
  
「這不……」  
  
「……Hey Cas，」Dean緊緊的抱著Castiel，這個即使到了世界末日仍然全心相信他的人。他甚至不確定那個Castiel始終沒有告訴他的那個約定是不是就是他所想的這個，但最少他知道即使直到最後，Castiel仍然從來沒有主動離開過。  
  
「Don’t ever change。」他說，而他知道自己永遠都不會失望。  
  
  
  
  
  
 _『這是我們之間的約定。_  
  
 _『我是不會走的。』──所以到了最後，你得親手送我離開。_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
－END－

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I think that's it. And I still wanna to share with you my thinking of 504 (in which also the main theme of this fic, as I know probably not many of you know Chinese so…XD) 
> 
> I think what hurts me most is that Cas chose to stay even when he still had the chance to leave. He stayed. Although he knew what was waiting for him. Vulnerable human life, a hopeless and shattering world, and even a Dean that he didn’t know anymore. But he still stayed. For Dean. This is his choice, his “free will”. I think Dean had become his faith. He was disappointed by Heaven, by God, but he still willing to believe in Dean. Even when the time Dean decided to send everyone to their deaths. I cannot stop thinking what this Cas was thinking, so I try to grasp some pieces and wrote this. A chat between Past!Dean and Future!Cas. The unspoken and maybe even one-sided promise that I think Future!Cas would have made with Future!Dean. The reason why he never leave, and why he so calmly accepted Dean’s decision in the end.
> 
> －－“This is our promise, I won’t go anywhere.” And in return, you need to promise to send me away in the end.


End file.
